


Редчайшее в мире явление

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Жить — редчайшее в мире явление. Большинство людей просто существуют.(Оскар Уайльд)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rarest Thing In The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568141) by [nianeyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nianeyna/pseuds/nianeyna). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Робин Хобб.

Дома на родине Шута были странными, с изогнутыми карнизами, покрытыми красным лаком.

Я устало брёл по проселочной дороге к городу — на континенте, о котором в детстве даже не знал. Поправив перекинутый через плечо тяжёлый мешок, я вздрогнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. Пришла весна, но до лета при всём желании было ещё далеко. Многому я удивлялся за это путешествие, но чего уж не ожидал — так это того, что будет холодно. Конечно, с ледяными зимами в Баккипе не сравнить, но морозный воздух неприятно покалывал кожу. В Джамелии было так жарко и влажно, что я даже задумался, как живущие ещё южнее выдерживают такую жару, но после столицы Джамелии климат снова переменился.

Я был близко. В этом я был уверен. В близлежащем городе я увидел на шее у женщины, которая продавала на базаре ковры, ожерелье из деревянных бусин — оно явно было делом рук моего Шута. Я не мог объяснить, как я узнал, — бусины были самые обычные, простые и ничем не украшенные. И всё же я сразу узнал их. Должно быть, она подумала, что я безумен, когда я подошёл к ней и вместо того, чтобы рассматривать её товар, с затаённым дыханием спросил, откуда у неё это украшение. Но она рассказала мне, как добраться до этого небольшого селения в стороне от главной дороги, среди холмов, усеянных лиственными деревьями, где, по её словам, жил резчик по дереву и некогда — пророк.

Я спросил дорогу у молодого мужчины в грубой домотканой рубашке и с коромыслом на плече, нагруженным вёдрами воды.

— Подзаработать хочешь, да? — понимающе спросил он. — Ну, удачи тебе. Пророк мало кого принимает. Всех сторонится. — Я изо всех сил напрягся, пытаясь разобрать его акцент — хотя мне всегда легко давались языки, протяжные слоги и плавные интонации этого наречия показались мне бессвязными и никак не хотели ложиться на слух. Сперва я выучил диалект жителей городов северо-западного побережья, так что куда менее складная речь жителей деревень из внутренней части страны до сих пор сбивала меня с толку. Но всё же я неплохо справлялся.

— Меня он примет, — твёрдо сказал я, хотя сам никакой уверенности не ощущал. Пусть интуиция и подсказывала мне, что мой поиск почти подошёл к концу, годы, прошедшие с тех пор, как я оставил Шесть Герцогств, принесли слишком много разочарований, чтобы даже сейчас решиться поверить в успех. Быть может, пророк этого укромного селения был всего лишь шарлатаном, диковинкой, а вовсе не Шутом.

— Да, да. — Рабочий умудрился пожать плечами, несмотря на лежащий на них груз, и слабый полуденный свет отразился от воды в его вёдрах. Я сморгнул навернувшиеся слезы. — Только у тебя было бы больше шансов получить какую-нибудь безделушку. Но для этого не нужно идти к пророку. Товары продаёт мастер Эйлас. Приходи завтра с утра на рынок, если хочешь что-то купить. Нет? — Он фыркнул с напускным равнодушием. — Дом за этим углом, — указал он. — Дверь с резьбой.

И зашагал дальше, мгновенно обо мне забыв.

Я пошёл по дороге, которую он показал, между делом думая, кем бы мог быть этот «мастер Эйлас». Шут наверняка завёл друзей — ему всегда это удавалось. Было в нём что-то, что привлекало людей, какое-то природное обаяние.

Когда я подошёл к нужной двери, то почти растерял всю решимость. Дрожащими пальцами прикоснулся к узору по самому центру — вставший на колени человек с собранными в хвост воина волосами обнимал ухмыляющегося лохматого волка. Рисунок был идеален. У Шута была хорошая память на детали.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь унять беспокойство. И постучал в дверь.

Её открыл невысокий старик со смуглой кожей и чёрными как уголь глазами на весёлом, покрытом морщинами лице. Я удивлённо моргнул — он был не тем, кого я ожидал увидеть. Возможно, это и был таинственный мастер Эйлас. В животе нервно потянуло — это не он, его здесь нет, — но я сложил руки и вежливо поклонился, как здесь было принято. Он поклонился в ответ и заговорил со мной на певучем языке этой страны:

— Что вам понадобилось в этом скромном доме?

— Я слышал о человеке, художнике. Пророке. — Я быстро перевёл дыхание, расправил плечи и спросил: — Он здесь?

Привратник с опаской посмотрел на меня, в его чёрных глазах ничего нельзя было прочесть. Пока он не отвечал, молчание казалось тяжёлым и натянутым, словно я балансировал на канате, подобном тому, какой видел на ярмарке на равнинах. Я чувствовал, что следующими словами он прогонит меня куда подальше, возможно, обрекая ещё на годы поисков, возможно — нет.

— Мастер Улай подходит под это описание, — наконец сказал он.

Должно быть, на моём лице проступило волнение, потому что он резко вскинул руку.

— Вы хотите увидеть мастера Улая, — произнёс он. Затем беззлобно спросил: — С чего бы ему вас принимать?

У меня в голове пронеслось множество вариантов ответа, от излишне драматичных до нарочито обыденных. Я никак не мог выбрать один, и привратнику оставалось только терпеливо пережидать мою нерешительность. В конце концов я просто сказал:

— Потому что он мой друг, и я надеюсь, что тоже по-прежнему его друг.

При этих словах глаза привратника слегка расширились, хотя других признаков удивления он не выказал. Наверное, он ожидал услышать что-нибудь на манер «я проделал долгое путешествие, чтобы перенять мудрость Белого Пророка». Что ж, я и правда проделал долгое путешествие, но не ради Белого Пророка. Я сделал это ради Шута.

Привратник с задумчивым видом склонил голову набок.

— Вы молоды, — категорично сказал он.

Ох. Минуло почти пятьдесят лет с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел Шута, и всё же я знал, что до сих пор выгляжу лет на сорок пять. Так как я не склонен к самоанализу, то до смехотворного долго не замечал, как медленно старею. Только после смерти Молли я осознал, что к чему, и понял, что нескоро за ней последую. Вскоре после этого я начал своё путешествие.

Мне не было известно, как долго этот человек был знаком с Шутом и сколько о нём знал, но он явно был в курсе, что история Шута началась давно.

— Я старше, чем выгляжу.

С морщинистого лица привратника не исчезло неверие. Странно было думать, что он может оказаться моложе меня. Но размышлять об этом не было времени, потому что он принялся вежливо, но твёрдо закрывать дверь у меня перед лицом.

— Пожалуйста! — выпалил я громче, чем собирался, но это уже не имело значения, так как привратник с удивлением остановился.

В спешке я не мог подобрать слов, язык заплетался.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил я более спокойным тоном, вглядываясь в его чёрные глаза. Я не стал скрывать отчаяние в голосе — так как уже зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы держаться за гордость. — Знаю, это звучит странно, но я правда верю, что он будет рад меня видеть. Пожалуйста, разрешите мне. Если он меня не узнает, значит, я не прав и уйду. Пожалуйста.

Я с трудом дышал, ожидая его ответа. Как бы я ни пытался сохранить достоинство, невозможно было сдержать эмоции при мысли о том, что через несколько минут я могу увидеть Шута после более пятидесяти лет разлуки. Между нами так много осталось недосказанным, но, по правде говоря, я мало об этом думал. Я просто хотел снова его увидеть.

После того, что мне показалось вечностью, привратник ослабил хватку и покачал головой. Улыбнулся, отчего на его лице сильнее обозначились морщины, шире открыл дверь и отошёл в сторону, пропуская меня.

— Что ж, признаю, это необычная просьба. Входите.

Я позволил себе выдохнуть, стараясь не слишком выказывать облегчение, и последовал за ним внутрь. Он провёл меня по короткому коридору и вежливо постучал в дверь в самом конце.

Моё сердце чуть не остановилось, когда я услышал, как безумно родной голос тихо сказал: «Заходи, Эйлас». Мой новый знакомый бесшумно толкнул дверь.

Комнату заливал солнечный свет — с выходящих на север окон на дальней стене — и бликами собирался на твёрдом деревянном полу. Под окнами стоял большой рабочий стол, заваленный аккуратными стопками книг, несколькими инструментами для резьбы и наполовину законченной деревянной марионеткой.

Шут стоял к нам спиной, глядя в окно на деревья, блистающие свежей весенней листвой. Его пышные каштановые волосы были собраны на затылке в хвост. Мягкие, густые пряди ниспадали на его простые, кремового цвета одежды и приталенный халат такого же тона с высоким воротником. Он обтягивал фигуру Шута, но широкими складками спадал на ноги, а рукава колоколом развевались над его худыми загорелыми руками, которыми Шут опирался о стол.

Его правая рука была в перчатке.

От его вида перехватывало дыхание, и он даже ко мне не повернулся.

Эйлас ненавязчиво кашлянул.

— К вам посетитель, — осмелился сказать он, когда Шут так и не заговорил. — Он очень стремился вас увидеть.

Шут по-прежнему не оборачивался и ничем не показывал, что услышал эти слова, разве что тяжело и невыразимо устало вздохнул. Внезапно он показался мне старым, очень старым, несмотря на то, что его худые плечи оставались такими же прямыми и несгибаемыми. Эйлас повернулся ко мне, и в его глазах мелькнуло сочувствие, но не сожаление.

— Может быть, вам стоит... — начал он.

Но я проделал слишком долгий путь, чтобы так просто уйти из-за того, что Шут был в меланхоличном настроении. Так что я решил действовать, — и, оглядываясь назад, это было, возможно, не самым благоразумным и мудрым решением, но в тот момент оно было единственным, что пришло мне в голову. И эффект уж точно оказался таким же впечатляющим, как я того ожидал.

— Даже не поприветствуешь меня, Шут? — тихо спросил я на своём родном языке, повторяя его слова, сказанные мне таким же весенним днём давным-давно, в другой части мира.

Я не был готов к тому, что его реакция будет такой бурной. Мгновенно растеряв задумчивый вид, он развернулся, сбивая на пол марионетку. Он чуть не упал, но всё же смог избежать падения, вытянув руку, чтобы уцепиться за край стола. Всего одно мгновение он потрясённо смотрел на меня, его карие глаза расширились, а с лица будто пропали все краски. Потом его веки затрепетали, закрылись, и напряжение покинуло его тело — он безвольно упал на пол.

Боюсь, я довольно грубо оттолкнул в сторону несчастного Эйласа, хотя и помню это смутно. Кажется, он пытался меня остановить, но я, видимо, отпихнул его, потому что уже через минуту стоял на коленях подле Шута.

Он неловко лежал на полу, неудобно согнув одну ногу. Выбившаяся прядь волос упала ему на лицо, и теперь легко вздымалась при дыхании. Шут выглядел таким усталым, что при взгляде на него у меня разрывалось сердце.

Едва заметив возмущённые возгласы Эйласа, я огляделся по сторонам залитой солнцем комнаты и увидел у одной из стен низкий диван. Осторожно поднял Шута на руки. Я уже успел забыть, каким он был хрупким, несмотря на всю свою выносливость. Я чувствовал, как его тело вздрагивает под моими руками.

Я опустил Шута на диван и осторожно устроился на полу у его изголовья, сжав его руку в своей. Только тогда я осознал, что Эйлас дёргает меня за плечо, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Он был лишь слабым стариком, а я за прошедшие годы не растерял своей силы — что и говорить, его усилия мало к чему привели, хотя я и повернулся, чтобы на него посмотреть.

Он был в ярости.

— Не знаю, что вы ему сказали, — прошипел он, — но я требую, чтобы вы ушли! Немедленно! — Его чёрные глаза гневно прищурились, выражение лица было непреклонным. Я не знал, злиться мне или смеяться. Раздражение победило.

— Я не уйду, — решительно сказал я. — Я останусь, пока он не придёт в себя. — Я уверенно отвернулся от Эйласа и перестал обращать на него внимание. Чуть погодя я услышал, как он отступил назад, бормоча что-то нелестное в мой адрес. Затем он замолчал.

Шут шевельнулся, слегка сморщив нос, и я напрягся, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Он вздохнул, нахмурился и открыл глаза, издав тихий недоуменный возглас, и изумленно заморгал. Потом повернул голову и увидел меня.

Один долгий напряжённый момент он смотрел на меня, его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме шока. Затем он судорожно прошептал:

— Я сошёл с ума.

— Нет, — возразил я, не в силах удержаться от широкой улыбки. — Не сошёл. Шут... — Я осёкся. За эти годы я хотел сказать ему миллион вещей, но теперь ничего из них не мог вспомнить, так что просто смотрел на него. Кожа Шута стала, возможно, чуть темнее, а на лице появилось несколько морщин, которых не было прежде. Однако не считая этих мелочей, он совсем не изменился.

Он взглянул на меня в ответ. Затем поднялся на ноги. Я встал вместе с ним, предложив опереться на свою руку, но Шут её проигнорировал. Он неверяще схватил меня за предплечье, затем его руки обвели мои плечи, щёки и мягко отвели прядь волос с моего лба. Шут касался меня так беспомощно, словно до конца не осознавал, что делает — как будто не верил своим глазам и только так мог убедиться, что я был настоящим.

Я тихо стоял, улыбаясь ему, пока он, наконец, не опустил руки: одну — мне на правое плечо, а другой осторожно обхватил мой затылок. Шут наклонился вперёд, так, что мы соприкоснулись лбами, и посмотрел мне в глаза. Теперь его глаза были почти так же темны, как и мои, насыщенного цвета лучшего джамелийского кофе.

— Фитц? — Его голос был слаб, нерешителен. При звуке моего имени из его уст я почувствовал, как внутри меня лопнула какая-то пружина, та, что была болезненно натянута добрую половину столетия.

— Любимый, — ответил я, мой голос дрожал от эмоций, — я искал тебя.

Он вздохнул, закрыв глаза, и рухнул в мои объятия. Не знаю, как долго мы так стояли. В конце концов я отстранился и увидел, что он плачет.

— Шут? — спросил я, потянувшись смахнуть ему слезы.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, выпрямляясь. — Я просто не хочу просыпаться.

Я отступил на шаг назад, непонимающе на него глядя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он погрозил мне пальцем и улыбнулся — одновременно зло и иронично.

— Мой дорогой Фитц Чивэл, — начал он, и я живо вспомнил старые времена, когда упорно не желал понять того, что он пытался мне объяснить. — Тебя не может здесь быть. Я оставил тебя полвека назад — ты либо мертв, либо уже старик. Возможно, ты уже давно умер. Кроме того, даже если закрыть глаза на твой юный облик, как бы ты меня нашёл? Нет, Фитц, — закончил он, скорбно качая головой, — это явно сон.

Я в изумлении на него уставился. Я понятия не имел, что противоставить его словам.

Наступившую тишину нарушил Эйлас.

— Улай, — нерешительно сказал он, — кто этот человек?

Шут резко к нему повернулся.

— Эйлас? — удивлённо спросил он. — Почему ты в моём сне?

Эйлас выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

— Сне? — сказал он. — О чем ты говоришь?

Неожиданно во взгляде Шута мелькнула неуверенность. Я вновь обрёл дар речи.

— Так уж и быть, не обижусь на твое неверие в то, что я могу тебя выследить, — немного сухо сказал я. — Что же касается первого... не уверен, что сам могу это объяснить. Однако мне кажется, что это как-то связано со Скиллом — помнишь, как ты и группа Дьютифула меня вылечили? Я думаю — это единственное объяснение, которое я могу себе представить, — что, возможно, они зашли ещё дальше, чем мы думали. Я... ну, я, кажется, с тех пор вообще не состарился. — Я помялся с ноги на ногу. Я и сам не знал, как относиться к своему неожиданному долголетию: я не доверял Скиллу, но был не настолько глупцом, чтобы презирать такой подарок.

Шут прикрыл рот тонкой рукой. Наступила тишина, которую нарушало только дыхание Шута и Эйласа, который то обеспокоенно смотрел на Шута, то обвиняюще — на меня.

В конце концов Шут опустил руку. Какое бы выражение лица она прежде ни скрывала, теперь его сменили решительность и спокойствие.

— Эйлас, найди, пожалуйста, Фитцу место для сна. Я... расположи его в моей комнате, если придётся. Если это сон, то, наверное, это не имеет значения, но... я выйду, — резко закончил он. И посмотрел на меня, приподняв бровь. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты всё ещё будешь здесь, когда я вернусь, — сказал он. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я на это надеюсь. — Затем Шут развернулся и вышел из комнаты, по пути подхватив с крючка тёмно-синий плащ. Я услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

В доме стало очень тихо, и я лишь смотрел Шуту вслед, не зная, что и думать. Все мои планы заканчивались тем, чтобы найти его. Мне казалось, этого будет достаточно.

Эйлас повернулся ко мне и с ужасным негодованием спросил:

— Да кто вы такой?

***

Спустя часа два я сидел на самодельной кровати из одеял в углу комнаты Шута. Наступила ночь, а Шут не вернулся.

При звуке открывающейся двери я поднял взгляд и увидел, как вошёл Шут — держа в руках свечу и со странным выражением лица. Я привстал, потом передумал и тяжело опустился обратно на одеяла.

Он поставил свечу. Затем сел на свою кровать. Мы были так близко, что могли друг друга коснуться, но мы этого не делали.

— Я решил, что ты настоящий, — сообщил он мне, по-прежнему с совершенно незнакомым выражением на лице. Я ничего не мог в нём прочитать.

— А, — в конце концов ответил я.

Он вздохнул и подался вперёд, положив локти на колени и массируя веки кончиками пальцев.

— Я не понимаю! — выпалил он. — Я не... но что мы должны делать? Что нам осталось?

Я встал и сел рядом с ним на кровати. Он наклонился ко мне ближе — самую малость.

— Шут.

Он поднял голову.

— Что?

Я перевёл дыхание и подивился этому чувству — что понимал что-то, чего не понимал он.

— Мы и не должны ничего делать, — сказал я ему. — Я здесь, потому что хочу здесь быть, а не потому, что мир столкнулся с каким-то серьёзным кризисом и ты должен это исправить. Мы можем спасти мир ещё раз, если хочешь, — с усмешкой добавил я, — но для нас обоих это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.

— Я научился наслаждаться миром, — добавил я, когда он никак не отреагировал, только продолжал на меня смотреть. — Мы многим пожертвовали, чтобы сделать мир таким, какой он есть. Ты не думаешь, что, возможно, мы заслужили право на отдых?

Шут закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, он улыбался, и глаза его сияли в тусклом свете свечей.

— Похоже, не ты один любишь всё усложнять.

Какое-то время мы молча смотрели друг на друга. Я чувствовал себя цельным, полноценным, и где-то в глубине души услышал тихий шепот: _Стая_.

Наконец я почувствовал, как Шут осторожно положил прохладную руку поверх моей.

— Что ж, Фитц, — сказал он, и в его голосе звучала такая нежность, что у меня на глазах выступили слезы. — Тогда давай жить?


End file.
